


Stay.

by Wiley (doubledoubleu)



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, aida pretending she doesn't have emotions, and then smushed it together into "walmart", be warned, calm down there shakespere, emotional fights, first time writing in four years and its because of these fucks good grief, flowery smut, have mercy on me, i forgot shakespere's name for like a full minute, its 7am i havent slept yet, like disgustingly sappy smut, my brain kept giving me "william" and "Mozart", no beta we die like men, the sin is in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley
Summary: When Zander comes to talk to Aida after Tillie and Sky heal her, Aida pushes for Zander to stay with her. Instead of asking for comfort, she just tries to distract herself with physical pleasures. Zander has had enough.First two chapters can be read as complete. The third chapter is meant to be the morning after but i am so far gone in OB hell rn that idk when it'll be written.
Relationships: Aida Ethelind Fairbairn/Alexander "Zander" Morthil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After losing myself to Rinmaru's patreon and replaying all the Ascension games, I can say with full confidence that I am well and truly gone on these idiots. They managed to take me out of a four year writing hiatus too, would you look at that. Thanks Rin! 
> 
> This scene takes place after Aida has been tortured by her brother and healed by Tillie and Sky. When Zander comes in to talk to her, she tries to seduce him into spending the night with her instead of asking for company like an emotionally balanced person would, lol. Zander tries to tell her that she doesn't have to fake it around him, and instead of giving in and just asking for comfort like she does in the game, she keeps pushing back. That is where our story begins. 
> 
> Songs I listened to while I wrote this, I really think they help set the mood: Kasei San by Madotsuki1997 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGiMhM1TMyU  
> and  
> 【ゆめにっき】オルゴール ambient mix ／ kvold 【アレンジ】: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImyuowCwlVM

“You know, we don’t have to sleep.” Aida winked, looking seductively at Zander through her lashes.

“Aida…” the moon elf frowned.

“What's wrong Zander, are you scared?” Aida looked to the side and raised a brow “Or is this one of those moments where you say “I'm scared of hurting you” and I call you out on your bullshit?” 

Zander straightened, a frown etching itself into his brow. “No, this is one of those moments where I call you out on _your _bullshit.”__

__Aida’s mouth fell open in surprise. “What?”_ _

__“Don't try to hide it, Aida.” Zander’s voice raised a fraction. “You are scared. You don't want to be alone and you're using your body to get a little comfort without having the need to ask for it, because you think you will be rejected if you actually show your feelings”_ _

__Aida scowled defensively. “I… No.”_ _

__“Don’t do it.” Zander’s frown eased into a gentle smile and he reached out a pleading hand. “You don’t have to do it. Not with me.”_ _

__Aida scoffed, crossing her arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Am I not allowed to want a hot elf to put his hands all over me?”_ _

__Zander could tell she was trying to shift the tone back to suggestive and his arm fell back to his side. He let out a measured breath. “Aida.”_ _

__Aida quirked an eyebrow. “Zander.”_ _

__“I don’t think you comprehend what you are doing to me.”_ _

__The sentence took Aida off guard but she smoothed over her surprise quickly. “Oh I think I’ve seen what I can do to you,” she smirked._ _

__Zander ran a hand through his hair. “No, Aida, you haven’t. I need you to listen to me. Please.”_ _

__She snorted, eyebrow raised. “Okay, _Zander, _I’m listening.”___ _

____The deep breath Zander took made her wince internally, this sounded like it was going to be long. “Aida, my love, you’re scared.” Aida opened her mouth as if to protest but he continued on without giving her a chance. “I know you like to pretend that you’re not, that you’re untouchable and unbothered. I understand that. It feels safe.” He let out another heavy breath, biting his lip. “But your unwillingness to acknowledge your emotions has caught me in the crossfire. One second you make me feel like I am something special to you -- you’re tender; genuine -- but then the next moment you retreat back to the safety of your arrogance and leave me flailing. I don’t want to be used as a fleeting comfort and tossed away the next morning.”_ _ _ _

____“I--” Aida’s brow furrowed as Zander barreled on again._ _ _ _

____“You have been through so much, and it has left you hurting. You’re afraid of that hurt. You’re afraid of letting yourself feel, because it hasn’t worked in your favor. Your past has made you afraid of your own emotions and you’ve decided to lock them away as if that can keep you safe from ever being hurt again. However,” Zander took a small step forward, his eyebrow raised. “I think you and I both know that no matter how much you pretend not to, you still feel that hurt. Your stubbornness and fear are only keeping you from feeling the good things this life has to offer. It is keeping you from being genuine and real, and from expressing those genuine feelings to others,” his lip quivered a bit as he hesitated. “...To me.”_ _ _ _

____Aida stepped back defensively. “What am I supposed to do, write you a sonnet?” She curled her lip. “We’re in the middle of a damn war, Zander, and I really do not have the luxury of letting myself go all mushy on you.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t need you to ‘go all mushy on me’, Aida, I just want you to stop pushing me away.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not pushing you away!” Aida threw her hands up. “You’re sweet, Zander, but we don’t have time for romance. In case you forgot, my murderous twin brother is hunting me down _this very second _to kill me and turn everyone in this camp into his freaky silver soldiers! Do you want to be turned into a mindless, faceless creep? Because I sure as hell don’t want to be dead!” Aida blew a hair out of her face, crossing her arms again. “I was having fun with you Zander-- I was letting myself have fun and relax with you because we’re in the middle of the war and that is something we can afford to do, in these painfully few hours of peace that we have. But this is a _war. _We can’t get attached. We can’t let our emotions get in the way and make us do things we’ll regret.”_____ _ _ _

________Zander closed his eyes, head falling down as if he could no longer hold it up. “Do you regret this, Aida? Do you regret me? On the ship, before all of this, we had a moment. We were interrupted, but I _know _you knew what I was going to say. You can’t pretend that you didn’t.” He looked up, eyes watery. “I love you, Aida. This is serious for me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I--,” Aida scoffed. “I-- Listen, Zander, you might think that we had something between us, but you’re wrong. Sorry to break your heart, pretty boy, but this was never serious for me.” She patted his chest patronizingly, but even as she did Zander could see her hesitating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You can’t fool me that easily, love. I’ve known you now, for years, and I know that what we had was never nothing. Even with that first kiss, I knew I would never be able to let you go.” Zander reached out a hand again this time to only be slapped away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t tell me what I do or don’t feel, moon elf.” Aida pulled back her lips into a snarl, looking like all but a cornered animal. “I’m not scared, I’m not in love, I’m not anything that you think I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zander’s brows knit together. “Aida, it's okay to admit that you’re scared. Everyone is scared. You're not alone in this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Eat me, asshole.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zander shook his head, concern etched into his expression. “You don’t have to be alone anymore Aida. We’re all here to support you and watch your back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aida threw up her hands. “And what fucking good is that gonna do when you’re all faceless silver fucks trying to kill me, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You know we would all kill ourselves before that happened. None of us would let ourselves be turned against you.” He shook his head. “Not me, Tillie, Sky, or even Kole. We would never let that happen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“By Eanna, Zander, do you think that’s any better?” Aida clenched her hands into fists. “Do you think I want you all to die for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zander frowned. “Of course not. Ideally, none of us will. But this is a war, Aida, and we have to prepare for the worst. We all would die before we let anything happen to you.” He shrugged as if it was something simple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t want that though!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I only speak the truth, Aida.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aida almost screamed. “Alright! I’ll fucking admit it! I’m scared, Zander, is that what you want? Do you want me to crawl into your beefy mage arms so you can soothe me like a scared little girl? Do you want to tell me that everything will be alright because big strong Zander is here to keep me safe?” Aida practically growled. “I’m not a little girl, Zander. I’m not some feeble woman you moon elves seem to love so much. I don’t need you to take care of me. I can protect myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aida,” Zander exhaled. “You know that’s not what I meant. That’s not what I want. I know my kind is known for many terrible things, their hatred for strong-willed women only one of them. But neither of us are like our people, Aida. You’re not emotionless and cruel like the nobles. You’re not like your brother, nor any other nobles, no matter how much you fear you are. You may have had their lacking emotions when you were a child, but you lost that when your brother tried to kill you the first time. And that’s how I know you’re scared, Aida, because you have been running ever since that day. You’re scared of your feelings; you’re scared of being hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hah!” Aida barked out a humorless laugh. “Like you would know! Do you even know what it’s like? To grow up feeling nothing-- no pain, no anger, no sadness? All for it to suddenly come rushing in all at once with no one to guide you through it? Getting stabbed hurts, Zander, but knowing that innocent people died-- _are dying _\-- because of me hurts even more. You know nothing of what I’m afraid of.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Zander clenched his fists, a warm glow emanating from his skin. “Do you think I’m not fucking scared, Aida?” He hissed. “Do you think I’m not scared of being hurt?” Tears gleamed in his eyes as flames licked their way up his fingers, chest heaving. “I’m a fucking mage! I feel ten times more than you will _ever _be able to feel. Of course I’m afraid!  
“I am afraid of getting hurt! Afraid of dying, of being tortured, afraid of being turned into one of those mindless soldiers-- I’m afraid of hurting you, Aida, of losing control, because I have seen what that can do. I’ve seen first hand how I can hurt people, and I too know what it’s like to have the guilt of innocent lives on your hands. You are not alone in your emotions, Aida, and you don’t have to be alone in this war, either.” Zander looked upwards, tears gently dripping down his cheeks as his breathing slowed. The flames in his fingers flickered out and his glow faded as he turned his head down to look at Aida. “Of course I’m afraid, love, and I am afraid of losing you most of all. But I am choosing to not let that limit me. I am choosing to let myself feel. Because you are worth it.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Aida took a breath as if to continue the fight, but after a moment of silence her face crumpled. “Zander… I--” She let out a choked sob and sank to the ground, hugging her knees as she began to cry in full._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zander crouched down beside her, gathering her into his arms as she continued to sob. “If I die in this war, I would never forgive myself the regret of not knowing what it is like to love you, Aida. To be loved by you, if you find it within yourself. That is why I let myself feel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Eanna _, Zander, I…” She scrubbed at her eyes, shaking her head. “I am so scared, Zander. I am so scared of everything that is happening and I have no idea how to stop it. When I let myself feel, all I can feel is just that overwhelming fear, and guilt, and sadness, and I don’t want to feel it anymore.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Zander pulled the tie out of her hair and began to run his long fingers through her locks soothingly. “I know, love, I know. I feel that fear every second I am away from you. But every second we spend together I feel comforted by the fact that if we are to die in this meaningless war, we will die side by side. I would rather die a thousand deaths in your arms than live a single lifetime without you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Aida buried her face in his chest, her words coming out muffled. “I am so scared of losing you, Zander. I have never felt like this before and it is terrifying. I spent half my life never knowing what love felt like, but then you came along and showed me so much of it all at once that it overwhelmed me.” Zander felt her fingers dig into his chest desperately as she looked up into his eyes. “Zander, I am so terrified at the thought of losing you that I wish I had never met you in this life at all. I keep trying to push you away because I know I could never survive losing you. I’ve fantasized of just running away from all of this, from you, just to pretend I never had you to begin with so that I would never have to experience the pain of losing you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Zander leaned down, his eyes falling shut as his forehead touched hers. “Living a life without you is not an option for me, my love. It never was.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Aida pushed against him desperately, her nose pressing into his cheek and arms wrapping around him. “That's the thing, Zander, it was never an option for me either. Every second I spent on that island trying to avoid all this I was plagued by the memory of you. I dreamed of you, I saw you in the shadows, I thought I could hear your voice. I tried so hard to forget you when I was there, but it was impossible. The only reason I stayed away is that I thought it would be easier that way, losing you but still knowing you were safe out there, somewhere. But you weren’t, Zander, you were never safe and I hate myself for ever thinking that I could keep you safe by just staying away from you. We could have had so much more time together before all of this, and I robbed it from us, all because I was selfish and scared.” Her tears dripped onto Zanders cheeks as she started crying again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Aida, my love, I forgave you for that a long time ago. What’s done is done, and all we have left is every moment we can spend together now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself though, knowing I could have years more of this, years more of you if I hadn’t been so stupid and selfish and scared.” As she cried, Zander laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. “But you’re right, Zander, all we have is now, and I just want to hold onto this moment for as long as I can. Tomorrow will come and we will have to leave, and continue on in this battle against my stupid brother, but by Eanna, Zander, I just want to stay with you like this for as long as I can.” Pulling away from his embrace to look him in the eyes, Aida brought her hands up to gently cup his face. “Will you stay with me? Please? Just like this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Zander leaned into her touch, eyes closing happily. “For as long as you’ll have me, my love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. and then there was sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoopdy doop the discord asked for smut and THEY SHALL RECEIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aida be like https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4bC7VkRCws

“Zander?”

“Hmm?”

“I really don’t mean to break the moment, but my foot fell asleep.” Aida shifted uncomfortably.

Zander let out a warm chuckle. “Should I let you sleep? I’m sure your bed is much more comfortable than the floor.” 

Aida pouted. “Your lap is more comfortable than the bed.” 

“And my lap can be on the bed instead of the floor.” Zander smiled. “You know I’ll stay for as long as you want me, love. I don’t have to leave just yet.” Zander gently shifted Aida off his lap and they both stood. 

Aida kept hold of the hand he used to help her up. “Will you lay down with me?” She looked to the side shyly.

“I will” Zander gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Will you wait by my side until I fall asleep?” Her expression was unguarded, and Zander could see traces of all the emotions expressed in their fight dancing across her face. 

“I will”

“And if I have a nightmare… can I wake you up?” Aida’s brows were knit together and all it made Zander want to do was gather her up in his arms and hold her forever. 

“You can.”

“And if I want to be closer… not for safety… will you let me? Even with these ugly scars?” 

Zander sucked in a breath, face flushing as he looked at her intently.. “...Ugly?” A gentle wave of heat washed over Aida as he began to glow, magic pulsing beneath his skin. He stepped closer and ran his hands up her arms. “There is not a single thing about you that is ugly.”

Aida gasped as she felt a surge of emotions wash over her, overwhelming love, admiration, reverace, and lust. Her mind raced as she tried to process all the feelings coursing through her body, Zander’s as well as her own. “Zander…” she let out a breath as he pulled her close, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek as the other drifted downward to rest on her waist. 

“You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on.” Zander’s breath ghosted against her face as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. “But your beauty does not only lie in your looks.” Aida tilted her head back, eyes falling closed as Zander left a searing trail of kisses down her neck, his hand falling from her waist to her ass “Your beauty lies in your spirit, Aida, in the way you feel. I told you that first time we met. You don't feel like a noble. You don’t just lack the uneasy feeling most nobles cast, you stand apart from them because of the fire in your soul. I could feel it when we first met outside those ruins, Aida, the fierce love and protectiveness that coursed through your veins. You stood proud and defiant despite what has happened in your past and it was enrapturing. Even from the start I knew I couldn’t escape you. Your soul is enticing, my love, and your burning spirit is breathtaking.” With one hand tangled in her hair and the other gently kneading her ass, Zander lowered her onto the bed, his hair falling down around his face as he leaned over her. “That is your beauty, Aida, and nothing can ever change that. No one can ever take that away from you.” 

Aida was pretty sure that she would be crying if it wasn’t for the all encompassing feeling of Zander’s emotions coursing through her body. It felt heady, the way she was so consumed by him with even just these simple touches. She could feel his want, and it echoed within her chest and magnified her own. All she could think of is how she needed to be closer to him. She wanted to be consumed by him, brought to the brink and back in his arms. 

“Zander,” her voice was breathy as she pulled him on top of her. “I need you.”

“You have me.” He whispered against her lips, eyes fluttering shut as they kissed. Her lips were cold in contrast to the searing heat of his own and Aida knew she just wanted that heat everywhere. 

“Zander, I need you to touch me.” Her hushed plea sent shivers down his spine and she pulled a groan from his lips as her tongue flickered out to taste them. “I want to feel you everywhere, Zander, on top of me, inside me--” She cut off as she surged in for another kiss, her tongue brushing against his own in search of his heat. “I want to feel your soul too, Zander, I want to be consumed by it.” 

Zander groaned and buried his face against her neck as she pulled him closer. “Eanna, Aida, you make it so hard for me to control myself.” His skin burned against hers and she had never felt more loved. 

“So don’t, Zander, I don’t need you to.” 

His hand snaked around her low back and pulled her body against himself, nose brushing against her neck as he breathed her in. “Gods forgive me for what I want to do to you, Aida” 

Aida let out a startled moan as he bit her neck, chest pressed against her and knee between her legs. She felt herself press down against the leg between her thighs and Zander moaned as she rubbed herself against him.   
“Fuck, Zander.” Aida grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed, swinging her leg over to straddle him all in one smooth movement. She dove in to kiss him again and began fiddling with the buckles on his shirt as he moaned into her mouth. “These damn buckles, Zander, fuck.” Aida scowled against his lips as she struggled to undo the copious buckles on his shirt. “How do you even get this on and off every day?” She growled and leaned back to see what she was doing, but Zander sat up with her. 

“Here, let me just--” He finished unlatching the next two buckles and then pulled the shirt up over his head. Aida let out a quiet curse at the sight of his bare chest, crashing back into his lips pressing herself against him. She could feel the heat of his skin through her shirt and it was intoxicating. Her lips made their way down his neck, tongue marking a path down to his chest. A needy moan fell past Zander’s lips as Aida’s tongue traced the dip of his collarbone. His breath shook as she sank her teeth into his skin, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Fuck Aida.” Zander's voice was needy, quiet moans pouring from his lips. He could feel her smirk against his skin and groaned as her tongue passed over his nipple. “Ah!” His back arched and eyes fell shut as she scraped her teeth against his nipple as it hardened under her lips. 

Aida looked up, biting her lip. “Sensitive?” her other hand came up to pinch his other nipple, making Zander groan. 

“Mages feel… ten times more… remember?” His chest heaved as she continued to play with his nipples. 

“Maybe it’s just you, Zander.” Aida smirked, leaning down to suck on one.

“Ah! Ohhhh,” Zander’s face contorted with pleasure as he moaned, his skin burning wherever she touched him. “No, it’s-- Ah!” he keened as he felt Aida grind down against his dick as she kissed his chest. “Fuck Aida!” he pushed up against her hips, a shuddering gasp falling from his lips. Zander’s face was flushed and hot, eyes pleading as Aida continued to grind against him. “Aida, please, I need--” a keening moan fell from his lips. “More! Wait-- stop-- Aida!” Zander’s hands flew to Aida’s hips and stopped their movement as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Zander?” Aida’s hands caressed his chest, brows furrowed. 

“You can’t keep doing that,” Zander’s hands clenched and unclenched against her hips, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh?” She raised a brow.

He bit his lip, the blush on his face increasing tenfold. “I…” he huffed. “I wouldn’t be able to last if you had kept that up for much longer.” Zander looked to the side, face crimson.

Aida smirked. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Zander pouted, brows knitting together. “I--” he bit his lip, brow relaxing slightly. “I want to take care of you first.” 

Aida leaned down, laying a gentle kiss on his bruised lips. “Take care of me then.”

Zander let out a breath as he sat up, fingers moving to the hem of Aida’s shirt and fiddling with the edge. “May I?”

Aida chuckled. “You don’t have to ask, Zander, that’s kind of the whole point of all this.” She grabbed the edge of her shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it aside. She moved off Zander’s lap and he pouted at the loss of contact, eyes widening a second later when she removed her skirt as well. She flopped down on the other side of the bed and Zander was left staring down at her pale form. The only things covering her were soft cloths wrapped around her breasts and simple linen underwear. 

“Take care of me, Zander.” Aida enticed, moving her arms to rest them above her head. “Do whatever you want to me.”

“Eanna,” Zander groaned, palming himself at the sight. “You will be the end of me, Aida.” 

She bit her lip. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Zander hissed. “You’re a succubus, woman, by the gods.” he brought himself to rest over her, a hand above her head and leg between her thighs. “Have mercy on me.” 

“Only if you have mercy on me.” Aida smiled, her face pleading that he do the exact opposite. 

Zander buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent to try and steady himself. (It was counterproductive, smelling her sweet essence mixed with the sinful smell of sweat and arousal drove him practically mad.) “I don’t know if I can-- you make me lose control of myself.” His voice wavered, expression faltering. 

“I’m not afraid of that, Zander. I’m not afraid of you.” Aida’s eyes were warm. 

“Eanna, Aida, I know you’re not but sometimes I wonder if you should be.” 

Aida chuffed, reaching out for Zander’s hand and placing it on her chest. “I’m not exactly a delicate flower, remember?” She pushed his hand further down her stomach. “And how do you know that I wouldn’t enjoy it?” She finally stopped his hand’s guided path on top of her covered loins, pressing down into the heat of his hand as she let out a shaky breath. “Lose control, Zander. Make me feel what I do to you.” 

The elf let out a snarling moan, diving down and sinking his teeth into her neck, hesitation thrown to the wind. Aida gasped as he sucked, his tongue running in maddening circles. His hands brushed over her body, one tracing the scar on her stomach and the other kneading her breast desperately. His hands moved to grab at the cloths covering them, Aida’s back arching to let him pull them away. Zander drew back with a wet noise, eyes raking over her body with a hungry glint. 

“Eanna. I have never seen a more beautiful woman.” 

Both Zander’s hands came to caress her chest, body curving over hers to kiss her neck. He continued his suckling ministrations on her neck as his thumbs brushed gently over her nipples. He gently rolled them between his fingers and Aida shivered beneath him as they grew hard. 

“Zander…” Aida moaned, her fists grasping at the sheets as she writhed beneath him. “Oh Eanna, Zander, I need you.” 

Zander’s lips trailed down, tongue moving to graze across her breasts. If he could do this for the rest of his life, he would count himself the luckiest man to have ever lived. Tongue laving over her nipples, Zander moved his hands south, grabbing at her waist. He knew she was strong, but Eanna, she felt so tiny beneath him. Aida let out countless moans under his body, her heady noises washing over him. Leaning back, he took in the sight beneath him as he continued to run his hands over every inch of her. 

By the kings, she was a masterpiece. Her lips looked like gems, bitten red and wet, her eyes heavy lidded and glazed. Even through the haze of her arousal they shone like peridot in the dim light of the tent. Her cheeks were flushed, the pink primrose a stark contrast against her pale skin. Her hair was spread out beneath her like a halo, the silken threads tickling his nose as he leaned down to kiss her crown. And her body-- Eanna. Her body was like a birch tree, delicate and lithe, yet stronger than it had any right to be; hardy and resilient. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, scars standing out against their canvas like gentle brushstrokes of pink. And her breasts, supple and yielding under his touch were like a fantasy. This is what a goddess looks like, Zander was sure of it. This is what ancient sculptors would carve into their marble. 

Zander kissed down her stomach, running his tongue over her scar with gentle precision. Her skin tasted salty, sweetness hovering underneath. He kissed downwards, covering every inch of her skin until he reached her panties, mouth coming to rest in the crook of her thigh. With practiced fingers, Zander pulled at the cloth, inching it down her legs before discarding it altogether. Looking at her folds he sucked in a shuddering breath, eyes settling on the wetness glinting on her slit. 

“Aida my love, I can not tell you how many times I indulged myself to thoughts of this moment.” Zander’s voice was hushed and reverent, a groan making its way up his throat. 

“Zander,” Aida’s voice was pleading, and he couldn’t help but palm himself desperately at the sound. “Zander please touch me.” 

And it was all Zander could do to obey that command. Hands gliding over her thighs, Zander kissed a path to his prize. Starting at the crook of her knee, he mouthed at the plush skin of her leg until his mouth once again rested mere centimetres away from her folds. Breathing in her heady scent, Zander let himself be carried away by the magma in his veins, tongue reaching out to taste the skin around her. All it took was a pleading, desperate whine for Zander to cease his teasing and lick a stripe clean from the bottom of her entrance to the pearly crown of her clit. His body was abuzz with the taste of her, his mind a dizzy haze devoid of all coherent thought. All he could taste, and feel, and smell, and hear, and see was her-- her, her, her. Zander had never felt more alive, more at peace. It felt as if this is what his whole life had led up to, this moment is what he had been working towards for all those years. And fuck, he wanted Aida to feel this too. As his tongue slipped through her slit and circled her clit, Zander focused on everything he was feeling. All this bliss he focused and pushed outwards, letting his feelings wash over his lover as he gently suckled her clit. 

Aida let out a shuddering cry and the sudden influx of sensations, arms shooting down to tangle in Zander’s hair as she clenched around his tongue. “Ah, Zander, fuck!” Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, body shuddering as she came. 

With a lingering kiss, Zander drew away, a satisfied smile growing on his face. He moved to brush Aida’s hair out of her face, but as he drew his hand away from her thigh, a blistering red mark was left behind. 

Zander could feel the blood drain from his face, ice shooting through his veins. “Shit-- Eanna, oh gods, Aida I am so sorry--”

“What?” Aida’s eyes shot open. “What are you apologizing for? You were perfect.”

“Your leg--” Zander let out a choked breath, hands shaking as he looked at the mark. 

“My leg? Oh.” Aida sat up and saw the damage, but she just smiled. 

“It's okay, babe, it didn’t hurt” Aida reached out and steadied Zander’s shaking shoulders. 

He just shook his head. “Those are at least second degree burns, Aida, you can’t tell me that doesn’t hurt. Eanna, I am so sorry.” He buried his face in his hands, guilt shooting through him like an arrow.

“I-” Aida shook her head, a sympathetic frown on her face. “Yeah, okay, it does hurt a little. But I’ve had far worse, Zander.”

“Fuck,” the elf curled in on himself. “Fuck Aida, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I--” His breath was short and panicked. 

“Babe-- Zander--” Aida shook his shoulders gently. “It's okay, you’re okay. Look at me.” She placed a firm hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at her. “Yes, it hurts a little bit, but that doesn’t even matter. That was amazing, babe. It was intense and wonderful and amazing. It hurt in the best way-- it added to all the sensations I was feeling and made them all even stronger. Don’t feel bad, and don’t be sorry. I hope it happens again. Genuinely.” 

“I--” Zander made to protest but then let out a shuddering breath after a moment. “If you’re sure...” 

“I am.” Aida smiled. “I like having your mark on me, Zander, and this is undeniably yours.” She bit her lip, looking at him through her lashes. “I want people to know I’m yours.”

Zander let out a desperate chuckle. “Eanna, Aida, only you can make me feel like this, feel so much. I don’t know how I could ever be with anyone else.”

Aida stroked his cheek, a smile smoothing back over her features. “And you don’t have to, not anymore. I’ll be with you for as long as you’ll let me.” 

Zander shook his head. “I am the luckiest man on this earth.”

“I’m pretty sure I can make you luckier.” Aida smirked as Zander’s head shot up, lips parting as heat pooled in his eye. “Get rid of these,” she tugged at his pants. “Clothes are illegal now. I decree it.” 

Zander let out a heavy breath as he stood. “As you wish, princess.”

Aida frowned at that, but he didn’t give her time to protest. Stripping off his trousers, Zander moaned lightly as his cock sprung free. 

Aida whistled. “Now who’s the lucky one?” She raised to her knees, scooting over to where Zander stood at the edge of the bed and pulling him into a heated kiss. Reaching down, she let her hand curl around his member and gave it an experimental tug.

“Fuck Aida, your hands-- cold--” Zander hissed in a breath at the contact.

“I'm pretty sure you’re just hot, Zander” Aida grinned as she stroked him again, a proud glint in her eye as she watched Zander’s head fall back as he moaned. 

“Gods, that feels so good,” he shuddered as Aida’s other hand scratched down his heated chest. 

“And it only gets better,” Aida smirked and ducked her head, leaning down to take him into her mouth. 

“Fuck!” Zander gasped, hands shooting to her head, tangling themselves in her hair. “Don’t stop--” he keened as she swirled her tongue around his tip, her devious eyes looking up at him through her lashes. “You’re a vixen, Aida,” he gasped as she sucked. “You’re going to kill me, and you’re going to laugh while you do it-- Ahh--!” Aida hummed, sending vibrations straight through his dick. “Oh fuck, Aida, don’t stop… Ah--!” he gasped, “No, wait, stop… don’t... stop--” 

Aida pulled back with a suckling pop. “Gonna make up your mind, moon elf?” She had an entirely too satisfied grin on her face. 

Zander moaned. “I can’t! You’re killing me…” he let out a breath, dick twitching, precum beading on the tip. Aida moved to grab his dick again, but Zander stopped her. “Wait, love, I don’t think I--” he squeezed his eyes shut as her hand curled around him again. 

“You don’t think you can what, Zander?” Her tone was positively sinful, sending shivers up his back. 

“I can’t--” He gasped as she squeezed him. “Oh Eanna, Aida, I need to be inside you.”

“Well why didn’t you just say that sooner?” Aida smirked, tongue flicking out to lick her lip. 

“Godsdamnit, Aida,” Zander growled, pushing her back onto the bed and hiking up her legs. “You are _trying _to kill me.”__

__Aida laughed, pulling him closer with her legs. “It’s more fun that way.”_ _

__Zander groaned headily as his tip brushed against her wet slit. “If this is how I die, then what a way to go, I suppose.” a shaky smile spread across his lips, brows furrowing in pleasure as he pushed against her._ _

__“That’s the spirit,” Aida grinned “You should-- Ahhh--!” a keening whine slipped from her lips as Zander pushed inside her. “You should be, ahh-- thanking me-e!” Her taunting trailed off into breathy moans as Zander started thrusting at a gentle pace. Leaning over her, Zander shifted so that one of her legs was propped over his shoulder, his gentle rhythm picking up pace. Their groans mingled together in a cacophony of pleasure as they fucked, hands grasping at each other desperately._ _

__“Eanna, oh-- fuck, Eanna--!” Zander surged up to capture Aida’s lips, groaning into her mouth as the movement pressed him deeper inside her. “Shit, Aida, I can’t last long--” Zander cried, his rhythm losing steadiness as he got closer and closer to his release._ _

__“Eanna, Zander, don’t stop--” Aida gasped, her nails digging into his back. “I can feel you, I can feel-- ahh--!” she buried her face in his neck as she moaned, pleasure coiling deep in her stomach._ _

__“Aida-- I’m--!” Zander gasped, thrusts stuttering as he lost composure._ _

__“Same Zander, I--” Aida cut herself off with a deep moan, her climax cresting as she clenched around him._ _

__“Fuck--” Zander bit her neck and groaned as he finished inside her, body shuddering and chest heaving as he came down from his high._ _

__Energy spent, it was all he could do to not collapse on top of the girl beneath him. Pushing himself off from on top of her, he collapsed next to her, hand reaching out to grab hers._ _

__They both lay there, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes of gentle, satisfied silence, it was Aida who spoke first._ _

__“I could feel it, you know. When you came," she sighed. "It felt amazing, Zander.”_ _

__Zander felt himself grin. “You made me feel amazing, my love. That was all your doing.”_ _

__Aida laughed, a hand raising up to push her hair out of her face. “I can’t think of a single thing I have done in this life to deserve you.”_ _

__“Nor I you, love.” Zander grinned beside her. “Yet here we are. I don’t think this life quite cares about what one deserves. So I think we just get to feel lucky about what it lets us have.” He turned over on his side to face her. “I love you, Aida. Forever. No matter what happens.”_ _

__“I love you too” Aida breathed, a hopeful smile on her face. “And for some reason, as long as I have you with me, I feel like everything will turn out okay.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If the writing bug ever strikes me again I may write a part 2 to this which is just the sex scene from the game +some. No guarantees tho.


End file.
